


Amidst the Starry Void

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo reflects on Starbuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst the Starry Void

I lay there, propped up on one arm, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. He needs a haircut, again, but I'm not ready to push that.

Not when I'll just miss it when he cuts it.

They see the reckless but hotshot pilot, a maverick even when he's pulling his weight and then some.

Boomer's never fallen for that, and can generally leash him in to a degree. Or call for me, before it gets to Tigh.

They think he's a rogue, a womanizer, a gambler with his life and his money.

They couldn't be more wrong.


End file.
